BLUE KNIGHT
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: Aaron is a 16 year old teenager with powers Who lives in the suburbs outside of River Bank City. He doesn't truly dedicated himself to be a super hero, but he will do good for the most part. (SET IN THE MCU)
1. Prologue

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION IN THE MCU. SO I HOPE IT'S GOOD AND THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

 **SO LET ME EXPLAIN THE RUN DOWN OF HOW THE STORY WORKS. WHILE IT DOES TAKE PLACE IN THE MCU (MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE), IT'S MORE GONNA WORK LIKE THE TV OR NEXTIX SERIES THAT EXSIT IN THE MCU. SO THE EVENTS OF THE MOVIES AND HEROS WILL ONLY BE MENTION. ANYWAY LETS GET STARTED, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE THREE-ISH MONTHS AFTER THE AGE OF ULTRON.**

 _"I guess this is the part where I explain my story. But to tell you the truth I don't really have much of one. I'm just a regular sixteen year old male... except one for little thing."_ The narrator quickly jumps out of the way as a huge chunk of concrete is flying towards him.

The concrete hits the street hard, leaving a web like crack in it. In response he rushes over the thrown concrete, picks it up, and throws it back at the person who threw it seconds earlier. " _I have super powers. But that doesn't mean I'm not normal. I go to school, I have two best friends, and I like doing things a teenager. So other then me having super powers I'm a normal kid. Though, I'm guessing fighting a crazy man wearing a cheap knockoff of the Iron Man suit pushes the limits of being normal. So I might as well tell you my name and go and stop this guy from destroying more of a small part of the city. My name is Aaron Knight."_


	2. Chapter 2

RE-EDIT 4

First period Geometry seem to dragged on forever and today's lesson didn't help speed it along. Everybody in school wouldn't stop talking about what happened in downtown this morning. Literally EVERYBODY. Very few students talked about anything else.

In class right now, Aaron can hear a few students whisper to each other right now. "So what do you think of this new hero we have in River Bank?" One student ask to another, "I think he's what the city needs. It needs a hero of it's own to protect it." She replied. "You think he's with the Avengers? Or an Avenger in training?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and said in his head. 'The world has plenty of heroes in it. It doesn't need another. And me? An Avenger? Not in a million years.' Just then, Clayton slides on over to his left. "You've got fans." He whispers with a grin. "Har har." Aaron then digs through his backpack and opens the bag of Hot Cheetos and starts to eat a few of them.

"Sweet." Clayton reaches for some and begins to munch on them as well. He eyes his friend. "I don't know why you don't like the idea of being a super hero." Aaron quickly shushed him by placing a hand over his mouth. "Keep quiet. You know you, my mom, and Raven are the only people who know I have powers." Removing the hand away, Clayton rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, but we'll talk about this later after school."

Nodding his head. The two went back to listening to their lesson of the day. Later the class finally comes to an end. All the students piled out through the door. The teacher shouted out they'll have a small test tomorrow and he wants no mentioning of what happened this morning tomorrow. As he heard the students whisper about it during the lesson. For only being the second week of school. Few of the teachers seemed a bit too eager to give them tests. Entering the hallway, the two weaved around the many students. The two boys ran into the third member of their little group. Their long time friend Raven.

Raven is 16 years of age like them, she's also a emo. Well she more likes the emo style. Her natural-straight black hair is dyed a blue on the top, leaving the edges of the front and the rest of the back its natural black color. She also has bangs that slightly go over her left eye.

Her choice of clothing is what you would expect. A bit of a tight black T-shirt, black jeans with blue lining around the pockets and a blue spike studded belt, black and blue sneakers, and black and blue finger less gloves. The girl stood at 5'8. Raven's figure is slim with curves in the right places and nice slender legs.

While her hips are small, she made up in breast size, It's hardly noticeable but they are bit bigger then the female average size but not by much. Her naturally-straight hair reaches past the shoulders by a few inches, her eyes are a lovely soft amethyst color. A pretty heart shape face and thin-soft kissable lips. When it comes to make-up, she only wears one kind of make-up and that's lipstick. She's current wearing a blue color.

The two boys will admit she's really beautiful. Catching the eyes of ton of boys. Raven's not one to show off her looks, she's more humble unlike most girls she met over her life. One thing about her is the most interesting, Raven's British. Now this really seals the deal with lots of the males. When the trio were in middle school and in their first two years of high school. The other males would always ask her out for a date, though she would politely decline. Saying she's not interested.

The British girl walks up to the two boys and pulls them into a tight friendly hug. "Hello to you too." Clayton said. "Hi Raven." Aaron spoke in a flat tone. This caused the girl to let go and look at Aaron with confusion written on her face. "What's wrong with you mate?" She asked. Now the most surprising thing about Raven is that her accent is very defined. It's not too thick nor too light. It's in a perfect middle ground. Where one tell she has an accent. It's a estuary kind of accent.

(She has Gavin Free's accent. The well known British guy from rooster teeth)

Before he could answer the question, a teacher comes up from behind them and says. "You three need to get to class, passing period is almost over." They all nod their heads and walk off to class.

Making it just in time for second period science class, the trio of friends sat down at their assign lab table that's located at the back of the room. Once in their seats, the teacher told everyone to get out their notebooks as they are going to be taking notes. About five to ten minutes of note taking and answering some questions, the teacher then told everyone that they are going to the computer lab to do some research.

Some of the students were happy to hear that. It means that they can get a bit of relaxing from doing real work and just goof off. But the teacher, with a hard glare and a stern voice said. That he will be walking around the room to make sure that everyone is on task. He then shifts his glare to the trio's direction, but is staring at Clayton to be more specific.

"That means no looking up on superheroes or anything related to superheroes, Clayton." The dark skinned teen sheepishly smiles. With that said, he had everyone get up from their seats and ushered into the hallway. On the way to the computer lab. Raven tries to bring up what happened this morning in the city, but Aaron told her to not bring it up. She slows down her pace so she can be in step with Clayton.

The expression on her face says it all, the boy whispers to her. "He doesn't like to be brand as a superhero or do any of that stuff, remember?" She knew that, they all did. Letting out a small sigh, she says, "But why? He can be bloody good at it. He's not a bad kid."

"I know, but he only had these powers for only three months. And... we both know he lost his dad because it." The two didn't say anything after that. So the walk is a silent one. The whole class entered into the room and started to pick a computer. Aaron, Clayton, and Raven sat in the back. Far from the other students.

They each booted up their own computers and began to get to work. True to his word, the teacher did a few laps around the room to make sure that everyone is not goofing around. This gave Clayton a few close calls. When the teacher left their area, he opens up the tap to a news article that was published in Hell's Kitchen, the date read 2/16/15.

The article has a picture of a guy wearing a red and black armor looking suit that kinda looks like the devil. The article says, "Daredevil takes down Wilson Fisk." It's not the only thing that Clayton is looking at.

Because there's two other taps, what they say are cut off. But they read were, "Triskelion-. Who's to blame-" Raven leans to the right so she can get a better look at Clayton's computer. "This 'Daredevil' looks like a tosser." She said.

"He does look very cool don't he?" Clayton clearly didn't understand what the word 'tosser' meant, so Raven told him it's a British term for idiot. She then calls him a tosser. "Hey!" He said. Aaron smiles a bit at his friends antics, they would get into many playful arguments with each other and at the end the two would laugh it off.

He looks back to his computer to get some work done. He scrolls through a few pages of sites of companies that study any fields of science. After a few pages, he comes across a site that catches his eye. This page belongs to the company known as Atlas. The same company that his dad used to work for. The same company that gave Aaron his powers.

He jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looks to his right to see both Clayton and Raven have faces of concern written on them, "Dude, you ok?" Clayton asked, taking his hand off. "Yeah, you zoned out on us mate." Raven said.

Rubbing the back of his head in a soothing motion, Aaron says, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. I'm fine." He focuses back to the computer screen and got back to work. But not before exiting the tap he is on. The two friends were a bit suspicious but did not push any further due to respecting their friend's privacy for the time being.

Thirty-five minutes later the period finally ended, getting up from the seats and leaving the room. The three friends entered the hall, Raven's next class doesn't have the boys in it. So she told them she'll see them at lunch. They nodded and watch her leave from their sight. The two boys headed for their third period English class. The last class they had together.

Unlike the other two classes, Aaron and Clayton don't sit next to each other. So they can't talk to one another, not like it matters. While the lesson is going on, Aaron slips into his mind and thought about the Atlas page.

The page own by the company that gave him his powers. The biggest question Aaron's been asking himself is why. Why did a health company have something that gave powers? And why and how did his dad know about it? From what he can vaguely remember and what his mom told him. He got in a near fatal death state by a hit and run when he and his parents were going out for some family time. The memory was fuzzy but he can remember his mother screaming out in distress for her injured child, whatever words she said were muffled by his dizziness.

Though he heard his father's words clearly, "'I know where to take him to get help.'" He said. Aaron then blacked out for awhile. After a time he came to hearing his parents arguing. He doesn't remember what they were arguing about. But what he did remember the surface he was lying on was smooth and warm. It didn't take a genius to know he was in their car, laying on the backseat.

After a few seconds he blacked out again. For the third time of waking up, he found himself in his room, on his bed. Completely fine too at that, his body no longer felt the extreme pain. There's even no headache or even simple ping of pain.

In fact, it felt like the car hitting him never happened. As it was all a dream, getting off his bed and carefully walking over to his bedroom door. He opened it, only for the door knob to come off and bounce off the carpet a bit. Making a soft thud sound. This surprised him cause he didn't pull that hard. He chalked it up to being a poor knob. He then rushes downstairs to see something he wasn't expecting.

His mother crying her eyes out, tears running down her face. Smearing the little make-up she wore. Carefully stepping toward her, Aaron asked her what's wrong. Her heads looks up towards her son. In lighting speeds she gets off the couch and embraces Aaron in a tight hug. Aaron was confused but hugged back anyway. A few seconds later he asked her why she's crying. She pulls back and tells him.

The news was like being hit by semi that was going over 90 miles, not once has he thought this would ever happen. Aaron Knight's dad dead. After saving his sons life. His mother told him after the hit and run his father took him and her to the Atlas building instead of the hospital. She explains to him that they entered into the building and went down many hallways till they found themselves in one of the labs. She then goes onto explain the part where his father lied him down on a silver table and went over to nearby glass cubbard.

Unlocking it, he brought out a syringe with green serum like substance inside of it. She then explains how his dad injected the serum into his arm. She then got to the part where his dad picked him up and put him into her arms. And told her to get out of the building, get in the car, and drive far from the building.

She tried to ask him why but he cut her off and told her in a firm voice to do it what he said. With great hesitation she does so, that was the last time the two would see him alive ever again. She then explains her reaching the car, putting him in the back seat, getting into the driver's seat, starting the car, and driving a good distance away from the building. But made sure to park where it can still be in line of sight. She then tells him that she waited for his dad to come out of the building for ten minutes.

She then said she thought about getting out of the car and head back inside to see what was taking him so long. When she got to the next part, her voice cracked a bit. Fresh tears were starting to fall from her eyes again. She went to explain the part where she saw the building explode from within the car.

She said she muffled her scream by covering her mouth with her hands. And goes onto explain in great detail how the fire climbed up floor to floor. After five minutes of crying, she got herself together. She said she started the car and drove out of downtown and to their home.

Aaron didn't need to dwell deep into the memories to know what happens after that. A week later they held a funeral, Both Raven and Clayton gave him their full support. Another week later Aaron discovered his powers.

It didn't take a lot to know he got his powers from the stuff his father injected him with. Whatever it was, it saved his life. Snapping back into the real world, the teen notices that the class is half empty and those students who are still in class were getting up from their desks and leaving. 'Holy crap, did I space out during the whole class?'

He gets up from his desk and walks out of the classroom. He doesn't see Clayton waiting for him in the hall, chalking it up to his friend rushing to his next class. It didn't upset him at all. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Aaron speed walks down to the left of the hall then taking a right and heading straight down.

Soon he walks into the boy's locker room. The smell of the moldy room quickly fills his nostrils. "Gross." He muttered. At his locker, which is located at the back, away from the other student's. Putting in his lock combination. Aaron opens up the locker and grabs his gym clothes. Putting them off to the side, he takes off the clothes he's wearing and puts them in the locker.

Aaron now stands in his boxers. Aaron has white fair skin, with a average slim body and with a small runners build. This due him using his speed powers more then his super strength. The boy stood at 5'8, has short brown-SLIGHTLY spiky hair, and green eyes. Aaron's a pretty good looking kid. Even though he didn't really care much for appereance. He puts on his gym clothes and exits the locker room.

P.E was something Aaron had no trouble with, sure he is taking for his junior year, but that's only cause he didn't really try last year. Now though, with his powers he really doesn't have to try. Today was run day, everyone in class groaned except for the 16 year old. After doing stretches, the whole class went out to the track, getting into running positions.

The gym teacher shouted out go and all the students ran down the track. Running the mile run is so simple for Aaron for obvious reasons. He keeps it at a steady jog and keeps his thoughts clouded with other things rather than being fast. The teen watches as the other students stop to take a breather or slow down. Around the third lap Aaron had to fake he is taking in big breaths.

He finishes the fourth lap before the other students and sits down on the bleachers. For the rest of P.E. Aaron just relaxed. There wasn't for him to do anyway. Eventually P.E. ends and all the students went back into the locker room to change, switching his P.E. clothes for his casual clothes.

Aaron exits the locker room and makes his way to the lunch room. The good thing having P.E before lunch, is you can leave the locker room before the bell can ring. To which you can be the first one to the cafeteria and grab the good food before anyone else can.


	3. Chapter 3

RE-EDIT 4

Grabbing a tray of food from the lunch buffet. Aaron heads for the lunch lady who is standing behind a computer with a card scanner built into it. Swiping his I.D. card in the scanner. The lunch lady tells him to have a nice day. He tells her the same. Exiting the room where you get your food. Aaron finds a table in the middle of the cafeteria for him and his friends to sit at.

Taking a seat on the bench and putting his backpack between his feet. Aaron unwraps the burger he got and takes a small bite out of it. That's the benefit of having P.E. before lunch. You can grab your food before the rest of the school does.

Couple minutes later the lunch bell rang at the usual 11:50 time. It didn't take long for students to start pouring into the cafeteria. Some of them actually ran so they can be in front of the line. Understandable, as the line gets really long.

Several of the students would go get their lunches and sit down at any nearby tables, inside or outside the cafeteria. The ones who brought lunches from home would grab a seat right away. Eating one of the snacks he bought from the store. Aaron took a glance to the entrance to see if either Raven or Clayton will walk through.

At that moment he spots Clayton walking in. The Native American male spots his friend and points to the line of students waiting to get their lunches. The powered teen gives him a thumbs up and goes back to eating. Putting his burger down, Aaron pulls out his phone from within backpack. Swiping the code in, he goes to the YouTube app. Checking the notifications, he saw that three of the YouTube channels he's subscribed to have new videos.

Pressing on the most recent video. Aaron gets comfy on the bench as much as he can and proceeds to watch it. The male teen became completely engrossed in it. The sounds around him were nothing more but muffled noise. This left him open for any surprise. About a foot behind him a figure slowly approaches.

Though Aaron's too busy on his phone to notice. A soft laughed escaped his lips. "This guys just never stop being funny." He said to himself. The figure stood inches from him. Leaning forward so they are leveled to Aaron's right ear. "Watch you watching?" Came the sudden voice of Raven.

Letting out a frighten yelp and doing a small jump in his seat. Aaron nearly drops his phone. But thankfully he had quick reflexes. Looking over his shoulder, Aaron watches as Raven pulls herself away from him and straightens up. "Hello mate." She said with a smirk.

"Bugger off." Aaron said in a bad British voice, a cockney one no less. Instead of being insulted, Raven just shakes her head with the smirk turning into a assumed smile. "Even I don't say that, and I have Estuary accent, you know? Like the guy Gavin Free from Rooster Teeth has." Taking a seat next to Aaron on the bench. She reaches in of her own backpack and gets out a small plastic food containers. Within the container is one peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bag of small potato chips. Though that's not all, she also pulls out a can of sprite. Placing the items on the table. The British teen opens up the container.

Putting his phone down on the table. Aaron grabs his burger and took a bite of it. After chewing it up and swallowing it, he then says. "I know what kind of accent you have. I also don't expect you to know all the British terms. After all, your mom's British and your dad's American. It's actually surprising you have a detailed accent." The mentioning of her mother caused Raven's face to change into a gloomy expression.

Once seeing it, Aaron cursed himself. Like him but with the opposite parent. Raven's mom is a sore subject for her. 'Nice going me.' Placing his food on the tray. Aaron looks at the female teen with an apologetic face and spoke in a apologetic tone, "Raven, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your mom like that." The emo teen speaks in a soft voice. "It's ok. I shouldn't let it continue to get to me. It's been years since she's been gone."

"But still, that wasn't right of me. You and Clayton make sure not to bring up my dad. But here I am, bringing up your mom like it's no problem." Turning so she is looking at his eyes. Raven then says, "Like I said before. It's ok, I really shouldn't let it get to me. She LEFT on her own free will. Leaving my dad and I by ourselves." Aaron wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her in for a comforting side hug. Raven leans into it.

The two stayed like that for a good couple seconds. Just sitting in each others embrace. However the comforting moment is ruined when they felt someone's presence behind them. Both Aaron and Raven look over their shoulders to see Clayton standing there. Holding a tray of food in his hands. "Is there a moment happening right now?" He asked.

Aaron lets go of Raven and says. "A small one. But it's sorted out now." Nodding his head. Clayton takes a seat on the other side of the table, facing the both of them. As the three friends are now together again. The three fell into their usual routine. It was mostly talking about anything that came to them. Up coming video games, movies, TV shows, and pretty much anything. "I did not like Batman vs Superman. That movie was big let down." Clayton said.

Raven and Aaron nodded their heads, agreeing with the dark skin teen. "Yep. Too much hype that didn't deliver, too many plot holes, and too much stuff happening off screen." Aaron took a sip of his monster and passed it to Clayton. "Bloody agree." Is all Raven said, taking a huge bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. While chewing, a funny thought pops into her head that made her chuckle. Causing a bit of butter to fly onto the table. The sounds of her chuckling caught the two boy's attention.

When finally able to swallow, she says the following in a amused voice. "Could you believe if those Avengers went through the same thing? Captain America screaming out Iron Man's mother's name. Which will make the two blokes become friends in an instant." The sound of that made them all laugh. "Or the two had some kind of falling out. Only for a short amount of time later they make up and are suddenly friends again." Clayton then bursts out into laughter after saying that.

The others laughed with him. "Who knows with those guys. They live interesting lives." Aaron manage to say after getting his laughter under control. "Yeah, they sure do. Fighting invading aliens, terrorist groups, and a robot army." Clayton added.

After a few seconds of silence between the three. Aaron asks a question. "So, who here is excited for the new Star Wars movie coming out at the end of the year?" The British teen says in a excited voice. "I bloody am! I've watched all the movies when I was a kid. I even watched the entire Star Wars the Clone Wars series. While I'm not a hardcore fan of the franchise I'm stilled hyped." Clayton agrees with a more tame excitement. "Yeah, same here. From what I learned it takes place thirty years after 'Return of the Jedi'"

"Big time jump. I wonder what kind of role the original cast will have in the new the trilogy. It's obvious they can't do much do to being old and the trailers are showing off a new main cast." Said Raven. Poking her arm with his finger. Aaron says with a cheeky grin. "I bet you already grew to love the female character in the trailer."

Crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because she's British, doesn't mean I'll like her in an instant." Clayton adds to the conversation that Raven loved The Empire in the original trilogy. "Hush you wanker." She threw a chip at him. But he caught it with ease and ate it.

With more time passing. Just five minutes left before lunch ends. Aaron asks Raven if she wants to hang out with them after school. The girl shook her head no, "Can't, got to watch my dogs at home. My dad will at the Fire Station tonight."

Clayton nods and says. "Alright, but to let you know. Your dogs are not cute.". She waved a dismissive hand, "That's rubbish. They're the cutest things in the whole world." The British teen gets out her cellphone and shows the two a picture of her dogs. Aaron and Clayton looked at each other with half closed eyes and back to Raven. "Those dogs are rottweilers and they snapped at me when I first met them." There was no humor in Clayton's voice.

Aaron remembers that day every well. The dogs are very protective of Raven. Always keeping their guard up and keeping an eye on any stranger near her. She just waves them off again, "It's cause they haven't met you yet at the time. So of course they're going to bark at you like mad. Also they were only seven months old." She then takes the last bite of her sandwich and finishes up the chips. Clayton just rolls his eyes and eats the rest of his lunch.

At that very moment the bell rang, indicating lunch is over. Aaron took the last bite of his burger and drank the last of the monster. Easily crushing the can in his hand and using just a tiny bit of his super strength. He tosses the can into a trash that is sitting across the lunch room. It went in with out touching the rim.

"Nice" Clayton said, impressed. Raven only shook her head. 'Why can't he use those bloody powers of his to do good?' The trio grabbed their backpacks and entered the school halls. Standing to the side to avoid the traffic of students. "Just two periods left and we can go home." Clayton stated. Raven groaned, "I hate 6th period English Class. Not looking forward to it"

"Is it because your English teacher expects you wright down American terms but put down British terms instead which confuses him and redacts points off your work?" Clayton said all in one breath. He breathes in deeply to get the air back. "No-well yes but no. It's because it's so bloody boring. I can finish all the class work under ten or fifteen minutes."

Aaron states by saying, "Well you do like to read. The bookshelf in you room is filled with books. Ranging from sci-fi, fantasy, mystery, and romance." She only shrugs her shoulders with a small smile. Sometime later the three stop in front of Raven's English class, "Well this is where I part ways. See you mates later."

The boys waved her off and vice versa. Now it was time for the boys to split as well. Giving each other a fist bump, the two walked to their own separate classes. The last few hours of school ended and all the teenagers rushed out of the building. Piling into school buses or into their parent's or friend's parent's cars. While some walked home. Clayton and Raven already left the school grounds with their own parents, so Aaron was left behind at school.

Before Clayton left, he did ask Aaron if he wanted a lift. But the teen told the Native American no thanks and said he'll walk home. Making sure he has everything on him. Aaron steps onto the sidewalk and heads in the direction where his house is.


	4. Chapter 4

RE-EDIT 3+

Some time later Aaron finally reaches his home. The house he lives in is a two story house covered in egg white paint. The lawn is well kept and freshly cut. Behind Aaron's backyard are the woods. The tall trees can easily be seen looming behind the house. A small flock of birds made their out behind the leaves.

Parked in the drive way is a red 2013 Toyota Camry. Aaron's mother's car, he steps up to the front door and starts to fish for his key in his backpack. After a bit of rummaging he grabs it, unlocks both the top and bottom lock, and opens the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" He exclaims loudly through out the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" Said his mother. He drops his bag to the ground, and walks through the living room and enters the kitchen to see his mom washing dishes in the sink. Aaron's mom has the appearance of a loving but tough mother. Slim figure with curves in the right places, slight toned bicep muscles. Showing she does some light weight lifting in her spare time. Chin length brown hair, brown eyes, and a height of 5/6.

His mother, name being Katherine. Hearing the footsteps of her son getting closer to the kitchen. When they stopped, she looks up from the sink and turns her head to the left to see her son standing there. A small smile forms on her lips. "How was your day at school?"

Aaron shrugs a shoulder while walking to the fridge, "Same ole same ole, nothing note worthy happened." He opens the fridge and pulls out a water bottle, taking the cap off. He takes a few big swings.

Katherine raises a eyebrow. Completely turning her whole body to face him. She places her gloved hands on her hips and asks. "What about this morning?" A cold chill ran down the super powered teen's spine. He lowers the water bottle from his lips. "Oh nothing, just the usual running to school. Nothing big happened while running to school." He put on a convincing smile, hoping his mom will believe the lie.

However she doesn't and motions a glove finger for him to follow her. He does and the two are now in the living room, "Look." She said, pointing to the TV. He looks to the huge flat screen and feels his gut fall.

On the TV is the fight he had with the Iron Man rip off this morning. The recording is the same one that Clayton showed him at school. Though this time it's on the local news channel instead of WHIH. Guess whoever recorded the fight must've gave it to both news channels. The image on the screen was paused, his mother grabs remote and presses the play button. Aaron re-watched the video again of him fighting the rampaging man.

It's when the video got to the part where he started to pull apart the armor with his bare hands that the video on the screen froze. "So, nothing note worthy happened this morning?" Kathrine's tone hardens a bit. Aaron looks to his mom and points to the TV. "That's not me." Her eyes narrowed, "That's not you?"

"...Nope." Letting out a tired sigh, "Son." Aaron slouches his shoulders. "I know. Yeah it's me, before you say anything. I had to stop him mom, if I didn't he would've caused lots of damage or killed a bunch of people."

His mom let out another sigh, while she knew her son can handle himself now do to his powers. Thugs, muggers, thieves, kidnappers, and murders. They were no longer a issue to her or him. But when it comes to people who have powers or metal suits or tools that can FIGHT back, is when she worries.

She pulls off the dish gloves and puts them down on nearby lamp table, she walks over to the couch and takes a seat and pats the cushion next her. Aaron follows suit and sits down. "I know that you needed to stop that mad man from doing harm and I'm proud that you did something to stop him. Though I worry."

"About what?" He asked. "That you're going to end up hurt or worse." She moves her eyes to TV and takes a long second of looking at the stilled image, her eyes move back to her son and continues. "That man you fought this morning had the power to fight back and hurt you."

The teen made a snicker, "Yeah, in a crappy looking Iron Man suit, I'm pretty sure the metal he used was scrap metal." He said. "BUT he had the power to fight back!" Kathrine's tone rose a bit. Calming herself, she then speaks in a much softer voice. "I just think you shouldn't fight people with powers or special kind of weapons. I think you should let The Avengers handle them."

Aaron's mom never liked the thought or even considered the thought of her son ever fighting people who can use great power for evil. Normal criminals sure, but never what happened this morning. So she really hopes what she said will make him think on not fighting them any more.

However her words didn't convince him, he gets off the couch and looks his mom dead in the eye. "You know I can't do that mom. I can't let guys like that run around causing destruction. By the time The Avengers do arrive, it'll be to late, If any bad guys are close to me in my general area. I'm gonna rush in and stop them. And besides." He looks to the TV and mumbles, "Bad guys like that never catch The Avengers attention, not till much later."

Katherine was really surprised to hear her son talk about stopping bad guys from causing destruction. Like his friends, she too knows that Aaron doesn't want to be branded like a superhero or do anything of the sort. But hearing him saying he'll stop bad guys like the man on the TV made it sound like he's contradicting himself.

But she figures there must be more to what he said. Though right now, the part about of her son's sentence where The Avengers never noticing bad guys like the man being shown on TV. "Why wouldn't they not come?" She asked.

"Because mom, not all villains with mecha suits or powers are going to be real big threats that The Avengers are just gonna swoop down and save the day. There are going to be some that just won't pop on the radar. And after what they went through from New York City all the way to Sokovia, I'll be surprised if they ever hear of some guy throwing fire balls around a small town." He looks away from her, not noticing that his mom flinched when he mentioned New York City.

The teen walks over to the front living window and looks outside, in the distance are the tall buildings of River Bank. "I know what I said makes it sound like I'm changing my mind about being a superhero. Well it doesn't, doubt you're gonna see me fighting aliens or a army of robots." He chuckles a little on the last bits of the sentence.

His mother chuckles too, though it was a mix of amusement and nervousness. Aaron's smile soon drops, "The cops can't handle threats like the man this morning. So I got to be the one to stop them."

Turing away from the window and facing his mom, the teen says, "If you think about it. I'm in a win-win situation, the cops will deal with the normal crimes while I deal with the things they can't handle. Like the man this morning, which how often will that happen? Nothing ever happens here."

Hearing the last part made Kathrine's nerves ease a bit, just a bit. She gets up couch and stands in front of her son. "Aaron. I... think I understand what you saying and you're right. The Avengers aren't always gonna be there for us when a minor bad guy shows up."

He hugs her and says, "Thank you mom." She hugs back, "You're welcome." The hug lasted a minute long before they separated. "So, do you have anything planned for today?" She asked, picking up the dish gloves. "Yeah, I told Clayton I'll be at his place for a bit." He answered.

"Ok, just don't to long. I'm ordering pizza tonight." Aaron tells her that he loves her and will be home later. Walking out of the house and closing the door behind him. The teen heads down the small stone path and steps onto the sidewalk. Clayton lives on the same street as Aaron and only lives four houses in the opposite of direction of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

RE-EDIT 3

"So you told her all that?" Clayton asks Aaron. His face full of concentration on what he is doing right now. "Yep." Is all Aaron says, he face matches the full concentration of Clayton's.

"But you won't do more." It wasn't a question. Because they both knew the answer. Aaron sighs, he pauses the game their playing on Clayton's XBOX 1. Putting the controller to side on Clayton's bed he and his friend are sitting on. "No I won't. Like I told my mom, I'll let the cops deal with bank robbers, thieves, and gangs. I need focus on threats that matter." The sound of his voice has a mix of stern and annoyance in it. As he is getting sick of reminding his friends.

Clayton puts his controller down as well and looks to his friend with furrowed brows. He wanted to say something but couldn't get the words to come out. He also needs to choose his words wisely. Saying the wrong thing could get Aaron angry. "Aaron. I get it what you're saying, I do. But don't you think that's a bit unwise?" The powered teen turns his head to Clayton, he then raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Clayton stands up from his bed, fully facing Aaron. "I mean. How often are, 'Threat's that matter...'. He quotes with his fingers "Gonna show up? Not often I'll tell you that. What if there's a big bank robbery at the many banks in River Bank City. And said robbery had hostages and the cops couldn't do anything to get them out? What then?" He stares directly into Aaron's eyes, "You'll be the only person to get them out. This city needs someone like you."

Aaron didn't say anything, he just sat there, looking at his friend in the eye. After a few seconds of silence, Aaron sighs while standing up. He then heads to the bedroom door and mutters, "See you and Raven at school."

Clayton watches his friend exit through the door and hear his footsteps getting fainter and fainter the more he went down the hallway. The sound of the front door closing, let the teen know his friend left. He sighed and flopped on his bed.

He puts his left hand on his face, rubs it and says. "Why can't you see that this city needs someone like you, Aaron. Just do something more then wait for minor big threats." Moving his head to the right wall. Clayton spots his Iron Man poster. He got the poster long ago, shortly after when Iron Man showed up in the world. He remembers how excited he and Aaron were when a real superhero showed up on the news.

They were kids after all, they practically talked about it a month straight. Both of their parents were so sick of it they would kick the two out of the house just to not hear anymore about a guy in a metal suit.

A laugh escapes Clayton's lips, "That was a good time." Still looking at the poster, a thought was starting to take form. A second later it clicked to him, he smiles and gets off his bed and went to his desk. Sitting down on the chair, he grabs his sketch book, a sharpen pencil, and opens to a blank page. Clayton's art skills range from a 6 to 10, but that doesn't matter to him. "Let's get to work."

Outside of Clayton's house, Aaron closes the front door behind him, but not before he made sure to lock it. He walks down the concrete path and onto the sidewalk. He looks to his left, down the road is where his house is, where he wants to go. Then he looks to his right, down there is the city.

To give a basic sense of direction he's looking at. North is the direction, going North will take you to the city. At the end of the Aaron's street, in the direction he's looking at. The street comes to a dead end. But there is a concrete path one can take to get into the city if one didn't own a car. River Bank is a pretty big city. Sure it's not New York City levels of big and expansive. But it's still big.

The tall skyscrapers and short buildings made up most of the downtown area. In the center is the business district, where tall corporate buildings are at. Though not all of them are corporate buildings. Few of them are apartments and some stores can be found here and there. Bit more to the West of the business district is the shopping district.

Obvoiusly this where one goes to do their shopping. Pretty much every building there is a store or shopping center. Right smack in the middle is River Bank City's mall. The go to place to go. Bit more up North is where things start becoming more industrial. Warehouse, factories, ect you name it. Going East is where River Bank gets more into the ghetto. The tall pristine buildings shorten out buildings made of concrete like materials.

Only reaching two or one stories, with small or big cracks running along them and on the sidewalk and street. This side of the city is where most of the liquor stores are at, other kind of stores that pretty much leave the door open during business hours, some shady looking small apartment complexes. Some abandon buildings could be found here and there. Going more to the East are the seedy neighborhoods. The kind where there're are less police patrolling the area.

The downside to living close to big city like River Bank is there are few a places to go. If you want buy anything you'll need to go into the city. Though the good thing is there's a Grocery Outlet close to the neighborhood. So that's good, though it's to the south of the neighborhood. Yes Aaron can use his super speed to get their in no time. But he did too much in one day. Aaron didn't feel like going to in the city and just wanted to go home. But there's this feeling inside of him telling he should go into town.

Weighing his options in his head, he decides to head to the city, at least to have a walk to clear his head of some thoughts. As he is walking down the sidewalk, he gets out his phone to text his mom to let her know where he's going.

 _Heading into the city_ _, need to take a walk._

 _..._

 _Ok, I know you can take care of yourself, but a mother still worries. Be careful._

 _Alright._ _Love you_

 _Love you too_

He puts the phone back into his jean pocket, pulls the hood over his head, and puts his hands into his blue hoodie's front pockets. Aaron looks up to the sun and sees that it's still high in the sky, but is starting to begin its setting period. "I'd better hurry."

Some time later the super powered teen made it into the city. The place is still beaming with activity, people of all ages passed by him with no acknowledgement of his presence. Which was fine by him, he didn't want any kind of attention at the moment.

Aaron didn't have a set path for his walk, so choosing a random direction. Aaron walked down the sidewalk. During his walk, Aaron looks through the passing stores windows and saw the things they were selling. It was mostly clothing stores, a few electronic stores, and one coffee shop. He kept walking till the area around him started to get a bit dingy, along with the sidewalks and buildings having small cracks. The nice-tall clean buildings being replaced by smaller ones no taller then two stories.

There were a few people walking around, though they looked like they were in a hurry to get to their homes. Some had a seedy look to them. It seems Aaron chose the wrong direction. He actually didn't take notice at first. Once again he was delving into his thoughts.

He only noticed when he heard a cat make that sound you hear from the TV shows bring him back to the real world. Though seeing where he ended up didn't stop him in the slightest. He figured he can walk five more minutes and then turn around to go home. Aaron walks by a alley that seemed empty to him, however it wasn't. In the alley are two shady adult males. They poked their heads out from the alley, their eyes were not set on the teen that just passed but the store he is going pass.

One of them is wearing a red T-shirt, black leather jacket, blue tattered jeans, and red sneakers. His friend next to him wore a few of the same things but wore black pants and had black gloves. "Are you ready?" The one wearing the leather jacket asked, his voice is deep and slightly raspy.

"Yeah." He grabs a steel pipe and hands it to him, the other guy grabbed it, feeling the cold metal on his skin. "You have your gun?" The sound of the pistol cocking answered his question. "You know it." The smirk could be heard in his voice. The two stepped out of the ally, "Then lets go."

Aaron kept walking till he suddenly almost tripped. Getting his balance corrected, he looks down and notices that his right shoe is untied. Sighing a little. He gets down on one knee and starts to tie his shoe back up, as we was in the middle stage of the tying process. Two men walked by him, the teen didn't give them any mind.

When finished tying his shoe, he suddenly heard muffled shouting just ahead of him. Looking up from his hunched position. He saw a liquor story about five feet from him on his right. More shouting can heard coming from it. A bad feeling in his gut formed. With quick steps he stood against the wall and carefully takes a peek through the window with one eye.

Aaron's shocked to see two men holding the store up. He heard their muffled demands for the cashier to hand them over the money. He hoped the cashier would just do what they said. Unfortunately the cashier was a stubborn one, the man behind the counters face was a mix of a scowl and fear. He heard the cashier yell something at them

Quickly reaching into his pocket, Aaron pulls out his phone and dials 911, he puts the phone to his ear. A few rings later, a female voice from the end picks up. _"This is 911. What's you emergence?"_

Aaron opens his mouth to report the crime that's happening. But the words never left his mouth, he just stood their, thoughts were running through his head very quickly. The oberater's voice became mute to him, even though he kept the phone to his ear.

'I have to do something. I have to stop those men.' He said in his head. But, just then another voice spoke up, the voice of reason. 'You don't have to do anything. You told your mom and friends you'll let the cops handle this kind of stuff.'

'They won't get here in time.' He argued, he then spoke in a reasoning tone. 'I'm right here, I'll just do it this once.' The voice spoke with no tone or emotion, 'If you do this, you won't stop in the future. You'll just keep doing it.'

In the store, the cashier behind the counter held his hands up, looking at the two thugs with a scowl but fear glinting in his eyes. "You two think you can scare me into giving you two any money?" Said the cashier. The guy wielding the steel bar swung it across the counter, causing all the stuff on it to crash to the floor. He then points the bar at the cashier's throat. "Yes. Hand us the money." The thug spoke in a hard tone.

A crooked smile formed on his face "Or..." He gesture his free hand's thumb to his pal. "You want to meet your end with a bullet to the head." The other thug raises his pistol and points it at the cashier's forehead. The fear grew, but he still didn't wane. "Kill me, it doesn't matter. You're faces have been caught on camera. The cops will arrest you two soon!"

The duo chuckled at what the man said. "No they won't. We'll be long gone out of the city. So give US the money." The cold barrel of the gun was pressed against the cashier's forehead. Sweat began to slide down his face, the thoughts of his family were rushing through his head a mile of a minute. Images of him playing with his two kids at the park, meeting the woman of his life, marrying said woman a few years later, spending time with the whole family. Soon those memories will fade with his death. "HEY!"

The two thugs with speed of lighting turned around to where the deep voice came from. What they saw is a male teenager with a blue hood over his head. Aaron had his head dipped a bit so they can't get a look at his face. He speaks again in the deep voice to disguise his real voice. "You guys need to leave!" The two thugs stood there pretty baffled by this teenager, two seconds later they let out a huge laugh.

Calming down but still having a big smiles. "Kid. You need stay out of this, unless you want to get hurt." The thug with the gun said. Aaron tightly clenched his fist, "I'm giving you one last warning." He growled. "Or what!" The thug snapped, lightly jabbing the steel pipe against Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron grabs the pipe and pulled it out of the thug's hand. Which surprises the man, Aaron did something that shocks the thugs and cashier. They watched Aaron bend the steel rod like with was taffy, Aaron then drops it to the floor. With a loud clang sound.

"What the hell!" one of the thugs shouted, not expecting the kid to be this strong. Aaron reaches over and grabs the leather jacket the thug's wearing. Lifts him up and chucks him through the stores front glass door. Causing the glass to spread across the sidewalk. The man is knocked out.

Both the cashier and the second thug are completely in more shock at what they saw. The thug looks back to the teen. His face shifts from shock to anger. "You're dead you little shit!" He points his gun at Aaron and fires.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

After the fifth shot, the man became wide eyed when he saw that the teen is still standing. To him it seemed the bullets went right through. But that wasn't the case at all. In actually, Aaron used his super speed to dodge all the bullets. Said bullets destoryed the bag of chips behind the teen. Taking a step forward to the thug. The thug fired his gun out of fear.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Like last time nothing, Aaron kept walking to him. The thug drops his gun and raised his hands. "Hey kid, le-lets talk about this." He said in a shaking-fearful tone. Aaron swatted the guy across the head, knocking the man out and falling to the ground in a heap.

With his job done, he walks to the broken entrance. Though he stops at the door, he says in the deep voice for the cashier to call the police. The cashier nods his head. Looking down to the counter, he takes the phone into his and presses 911. As he looks back up to the door, he notices that the teen is gone. "What the?" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

RE-EDIT 3

"So..." Said a police officer, "You said that this kid, somewhere around being mid to late teens and I quote. 'Bend the steel pipe in his bare hands, grabbed the guy by the jacket, lifted him up, and threw him out the door?'" The police officer's voice had a bit of skepticism in it.

The cashier, who's name is Mike, nodded his head. After he was saved from the two thugs by the mysterious hero, he called the police like he was told. When the police got to the store he started explaining everything that happened. The cop's name is White. White's an officer that's been on the force for years, being 39 years old. The man stood at 5/9, his figure isn't muscular but his not fat or pudgy. But he is big, in his brown hair are few grey hairs. His skin is a tanish color.

White wrote down on his notepad, while he continues to write. He looks up from his notepad a bit to look Mike in the eye. "Then after the other thug broke from his shocked state, he pointed his gun at the..." Officer White quotes with his fingers, "'teen hero' and fired at him, am I right?"

Mike nods again, this time though his face is written in annoyance. He can tell by the way the officer is talking to him he doesn't believe in anything he told him. "So the bullets from the thug's gun went THROUGH the hero?" (Not really. Super speed)

"Yes." Mike hissed through his teeth. "I told you everything that happened. But you sound like you don't believe anything I told you." Officer White put his notepad in his chest pocket and spoke to the man in a stern voice. "Listen sir, while we do live in a world of rich playboys in flying metal suits, blonde hair hammer wielding gods, a huge green monster, and a old guy who uses a shield to fight. This is one thing I'm not buying." He took in a breath and continues, "There has yet to be any person in the world that you described.

"What about this morning? The maniac fighting that hero on the news. He could be the very same one that saved me." Mike knew he had the cop trapped in a corner. What happened this morning is still fresh on everyones minds.

"Son, that news description is different from yours. The news said YOUNG hero, you said TEEN hero. Those are two different descriptions, and for all you know the news could've said 'young' to make it sound better. You know the news does stuff like that. And besides, you'd said you didn't see his face."

True, Mike didn't see his savior's face, but he could kind of tell that the hero that saved him wasn't an adult. The height, slim body under the blue hoodie, and the obvious fake deep voice he was using.

But this cop wasn't taking his word for it. At least not with out proof. Turning his head slightly to the left, in the corner of his eye, he spots the stores security camera. And it was pointed at a angle that caught everything.

Mike's face lit up, "Check the camera. It's pointed to the spot where everything I explained to you happened. So I have proof." The officer looked at Mike with a harden stare. Turning halfway to the entrance he said in a loud tone. "Officer Cole!" Few seconds later.

A younger policeman, likely around the age of 23 or 24, walked through the broken glass door. Officer Cole had short black hair, freshly shaven face, greyish eyes, and a slim but muscular body. Cole stood a meter away from his superior. "Yes sir?" His voice held a form of respect.

The officer ordered Cole to head to the back of the store and check on the security footage. Cole nodded his head and walked passed the two and disappeared into the back. Mike stared at the other officer with a triumphantly smirk, he knew he had the police officer beat.

Seconds later Officer Cole came back with a neutral frown. "Anything?" Asked Officer White. Cole shakes his head and said that the tape recording the whole thing is missing. This news stuns Mike. How could the tape be missing when he put in a fresh one in this morning?

On top of a six story building, about three hundred feet from the store. Aaron sat on the its edge, holding a small black security tape in his hand. He threw it up in the air a couple of times before crushing it. He kept on crushing it till it felt like dust.

The teen opened his hand and let the wind take the dust away. "Already been on the news this morning, don't need to be on it again." Grabbing his phone from his pocket. He saw that he had two messages from his mother. Aaron had a good guess on what they say. He opened them and read the first one.

 _Aaron. You're a bit late getting home. Are you alright?_

 _SON! ARE YOU OKAY! IT'S GETTING LATE! PLEASE TEXT BACK OR CALL!_

That plucked a cord in him, he didn't mean to make his mom worry. He texts back saying that he's sorry, he got held up. Not even three seconds after he send the text. A chime from his phone let him know a new text came. The text said that she's glad to hear from him and wants to know what kept him. Aaron replies he'll let her know when he gets home. That was the end of the conversation.

Aaron looks up and sees that the sun was setting in the horizon, looking further up to the sky, he was able to make out a few stars. "Time to head home. Today has been eventful." Walking over to the other side of the building. He goes down the fire escape. Walking down the metal staircase gave Aaron the, the fire escape would shake with every step he took and make creaking sounds. Causing Aaron to tighten his grip on the railing. So tight he left indents in metal railing in the shape of his fingers. When finally reaching the final platform.

The teen is now only a few feet from the ground. Jumping down onto the ground and almost falling over. He straightens himself up. Pulling up his hood over he's head, Aaron runs towards home.

Back at the store, the two police officers finished talking with Mike. The men exit the store and walked to their car. On their way they passed the two thugs who were standing next to another cop car. Both thugs ate whining about the massive headaches they now have.

Officer Cole and Officer White got into their cop car and started it. Driving off the curb and turning the car around, the two officers sat in there in silence as they went down the road. After a minute, Officer Cole slightly looks to his partner and asked in a soft voice.

"Do you think it was the hero from the news a that saved the clerk? And could it be that he is a teenager?" White didn't say anything at first, too busy driving. But when they came to a red light and stopped, White replied with. "I don't know about the last part. But what we do know that someone saved that clerk. But we can't assumed the hero was the same one from this morning and that he's a kid with powers." As he finished the light turned green and the car started moving again and White continued talking. "I remember the first time when the world truly changed for me and for others."

"When was that sir?" Coal asked his fellow partner. The older cop took a glance at the younger cop and said in a serious tone. "When New York City got invaded by aliens."


	7. Chapter 7

RE-EDIT 3

"Yo-you were there during the alien invasion of New York City in 2012?" Officer Coal said in complete shock. The officers are currently parked right outside of a tall apartment building that's located in downtown. It's the home of Officer Coal. The building itself is just a standard thirty story apartment building, spacious living conditions and a nice foundation.

If the place has a name, White didn't know what it is nor cared to know. After Officer White revealed that he was in New York City the day of the alien invasion, the entire car ride was a silent one. It wasn't till they got to Coal's apartment when he could speak again.

"Yeah I was. And I'll tell you, it was the scariest fucking thing I ever experienced in my whole life." He took in a big breath and spoke in a loud mumble. "It was just a regular day. I was doing my usual patrol like always. It was close to lunch, so figured I get a sandwich and coffee. There just happened to be a coffee shop that was just across from STARK Tower."

Officer White quietly mumbled the next few words, but Officer Coal still heard it. "That building looks so gaudy." He then speaks a bit louder, "After ordering my meal, I thought about sitting at one of the tables outside. As I got outside, the people and I heard some kind of loud... sound coming from the top of tower. I didn't think of reporting it cause I thought it was Stark being Stark. So I just sat down at one of the tables, but didn't keep my eyes off the tower."

He took another pause then continues. "After a few minutes of nothing else happening, I shrugged my shoulders and figured Stark was doing something that made that weird sound and was able to get things under control. Putting my attention back to my sandwich and coffee, just as I was going to take a bite. I heard the people around me starting to talk loudly in fright, my training kicked in and I started to check the area around me. But then, I noticed the people were looking up instead of looking ahead in any direction. I looked up too, and saw TONY STARK himself falling down from his tower." He paused, this time looking Coal in the eye.

"At first I thought the man was trying to kill himself, being a cop and all I just assumed that. But then I realized that this is Tony Stark and he wouldn't do that, I also didn't see the red flying suit quickly following behind him. And I'll say it was pretty amazing seeing him suit up like that." A small content smile formed on his lips. The first of today.

Though it didn't last long and the smile went into a frown and he looked away from Coal and out the driver's side window. "Then... It happened. A blue beam from the top of the tower shot towards the sky and it started to open up." White clenched his left hand, "At the time, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That was something out of a comic book or movie. I even rubbed my eyes a few times to see if I was seeing things, but nope, what I saw was real."

"Not long after the aliens showed up with their hovercrafts. The people at the coffee shop started to panic at what they were seeing while I was keeping my cool on the outside but freaking out in the inside. As the aliens got closer. They had began to fire at any nearby people, blue lazers and explosions were happening everywhere. When the shots were being fired at the coffee shop, the people and I ran into the building and closed the door. We watched the destruction from behind the glass doors and windows." White clenches his left fist so tight that his knuckles turn a pale color.

Bad memories were resurfacing. The screaming, the explosions, and the many dead bodies. Though he took in a deep breath and let it out, easing himself and relaxing his clenched hand. "And then?" He heard his partner ask. He looks to his partner again, he can see the small glimmer in the eyes.

He forgets sometimes that Coal is still young and just barley been a cop. He has yet to see any real action when the two became partners. And the possibility meeting a person whom expierence that whole event would no doubt have questions to ask.

White relaxes in the driver seat and lets a tired sigh. "And nothing. The Avengers defeated the aliens and saved the world. There's nothing more to say." There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Come on White. You really going to do that?" He tried to look annoyed but couldn't stop the smile from gracing his lips. White snickered. The two joked for a bit, when their amusment came to end. Coal asked, "Will you tell me the rest of the story? And I mean your expreince of the event. Not what the world's knows."

He sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you the rest during lunch." Coal felt the excitement in him grow. "Ok, cool." He was about to get out of the cop but his partners voice stopped him. "But, you must pay for lunch."

The young officer found that fair. "Fine." Coal opens the car door, before he closed it he told White to have a goodnight. He closed the door and proceeded to the front entrance. White watched till he saw the young cop go inside and disappear from his view. He started up the car and drove off to his home.

HEY EVERYBODY HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. JUST WANTED TO GIVE THE TWO COPS SOME DEVELOPMENT. SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	8. Chapter 8

RE-EDIT 2

Friday, one of the best days of the week, why? It can give a person like Aaron a well need break. Last night really drained him, not physically but mentally. Aaron did something that he told himself he'll never do. Something he told his friends and mom he'll never do. Don't get the wrong idea, he's really glad that he did stopped those guys from killing that man.

He just wished that he complied and gave them the money. It would've been a win-win situation, though, thinking like that made him feel sick in the gut. Much so that he didn't finish last nights dinner and went straight to bed.

But when waking up on Friday morning, he felt a bit better. After doing the usual routine, Aaron's ready to start the day. The attire he's wearing is a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and the blue hoodie he wore yesterday (Unzipped.) Heading down the stairs and going straight into the kitchen. Once inside he spots his mom still in her night clothes, sipping away at some coffee and reading today's news paper.

"Hey mom." He says. She looks up from the paper to her son. She smiles and says, "Morning. You ready for school?" The teen nods his head and tells her he's going to walk to school to kill time. Kathrin nods her head and looks back to the news paper. Before he leaves for school, he asked his mom if she has work today. She shook her head no.

Kathrin works as a accountant for one of the company buildings in downtown, it's good pay with good hours. Aaron slips out the front door then closes it behind him. The cold of wind of the morning went by, however he wasn't fazed by it in the slightest.

He turns his body down the sidewalk and starts his walk to school. On his way to school, he passes Clayton's house. The Native American's house is one story with beige color. He didn't stop and knock on the door because he knew Clayton is already at school. The teen loves to get to school early for some reason.

To get to the High School he and his friends went to from Aaron's house. You have to go up the street he and Clayton live on, then round a corner and walked down another street that's next to a big park, and all that's left is to just walk straight down the road. Then eventually you'll find his school. "Hope this morning is nice and smooth going. Don't want a repeat from yesterday." He said.

About twenty minutes of walking, the teen is nearing the location of his school. He starts to see other teenagers around his age walking around. A yellow school bus drove by him. When walking on what can be considered school grounds. Up ahead he spots Clayton already there, standing next to the flag pole. Crossing the street, he ran up to his friend, "Hey Clayton." He said.

The sound of his friend's voice caught Clayton's attention, he smiles and said hey back. As Aaron is now standing next to the flag pole with his friend, the two start chatting it up. Waiting for Raven to show, speaking of Raven. The two brought out some money from in their pockets, Aaron is holding seven dollars while Clayton has a ten.

"Purple." Aaron said.

"Any shade of green." Clayton.

The two nodded and shook hands. Every Friday the female teen would dye her hair a new color. It's a routine that's been going on since sophomore year. So the two males made a bet out of it. Speaking of their female friend, a four door white 2014 RAM pick up truck pulled up next to the curb. Sitting in the front seat is Raven and in the driver seat is her dad.

Her dad, who's name is Kevin, is a rather tall and muscular adult male in his mid-thirties. He has white fair skin like Raven, short brown hair, shaven beard, and a scar that covers a quarter of his left cheek. He got the scar two years ago during his firefighter career.

Like Aaron stated, her dad's American. This has led to some funny and a few awkward moments when people would learn the two are blood related. Since one has a British accent and the other has a American one.

In the truck, Raven turns her head to look at her at dad, "Thanks for giving me a lift dad." She said. Kevin smiles. "No problem sweetie." His smile turns into a frown when his gaze goes from his daughter to her friends. He doesn't hate them or doesn't trust them (sort of), his only problem is that they are boys. And she's the only girl in their little group.

Raven notices this and sighs a little. "Dad. They're good mates." Her father made a face at her choice of words. She simply rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean." She said. Kevin rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I do, it's just after... you know." He said, not wanting to bring any gloomy feelings to Raven by mentioning her mom. "You're all I got left now in this crazy world. I want nothing bad to happen to you."

"Dad," She places her hand on top of his. "I can take care of myself." Her frown then turns into a small smile. "I didn't take those karate classes when I was a kid to be a damsel in distress. Not my style."

This made him chuckle a bit, "Yeah. I know you can take care of yourself, but as I father I still worry and must be a protective. It comes with the job." She leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, love you." She gets out of the truck and shuts the door.

"Love you too. Oh and, cheerio." He said the last word in a British voice, which was pretty good. She turns back to look at him with a playful glare and repeated the same words she said to Aaron. "Even I don't say that. You wanker." Well, almost the same words. She then turns around and walks over to her friends.

Clayton was in the middle of telling a story when suddenly, "Hello chaps." The two turned their heads and spot Raven walking towards them. They both then looked at her hair and saw that she removed the blue dye on the very top of her head. Showing off more of the natural black color. Now this time she dyed the bangs that slightly covers her left eye a purple color.

Adding to that, Raven's clothes would always match the dye. A greyish sleeveless hoodie halfway zipped up, a snug purple t-shirt with a black rose on the front, greyish tight jeans, and purple sneakers. Also her lips are covered in purple lipstick.

"Crap." Muttered Clayton. As he bregrudngly put the money into Aaron's hand. The teen only smirked as put the total of seventeen dollars his jean pocket. "Hey Raven. How are you this morning?" Aaron asked.

"Hunky-dory." She simple said. Just then the first bell ranged through out the whole school. "We should head to class." They nodded their heads and proceeded to head inside the building.

In the middle of the business district, stands the newly tall Icarus building. The company had to relocate after the freak fire that happened at the old building. The incident slowed the Icarus Company, but not by much. You'll be surprised how quickly ten million dollars can get you a new building. Not even a week after the purchase did the CEO get MANY helping hands to get the building up and running and filled with things employees need to work.

A month and half later, the building was finally complete. Not long after the building was filled with hard working men and women. Things for the company only got better. An added bonus the building itself came with a few sub-levels. Which were quickly worked on to be used by the staff.

Currently the CEO is in his office which is the twentieth floor of the building. He is sitting in his fancy looking black leather revolver chair that is behind his dark brown wood desk. His office is pretty big, there's a treadmill and a red and black punching to the left corner of the room. Hanging on the treadmill are a pair modern day boxing gloves. The CEO is known to stay really late at the building, even days. So he had those put in the office to keep in shape.

To the right side of the room on the wall is a 60 inch flat screen TV which is off right the moment. In the middle of the right side wall is a door that lead to a private shower, there is even a small closet with spare work clothes and dress shoes. Finally, next to the CEO's desk is a small glass table with two shot glasses and a big bottle of the finest alcohol.

The CEO himself is looking over some old papers. Said papers were deals that never went through, one was for Rand Enterprises. He can't really remember why they never went through with the deal. But hey, their lost. He never did like the Meachum siblings all that much. He hopes he never sees them for a long time.

Another deal was for Hammer Industries. Icarus doesn't make weapons for the military, Icarus makes medicine and other health products. Which they sell to the military and to other places. They've also experimented in... other things.

Anyway, the former CEO who's the currents father, knew Justin Hammer. Though, after it was revealed to the public that Justine broke out a Russian man from prison. Whom he used to make weaponized drones to which he used to try and kill Tony Stark at the Stark Expo. This resulted in the injures of a few people in the process. One of the drones nearly killed a child. Confusing the little kid to being Iron Man. Luckily the real Iron Man saved his life.

The former CEO decided to cut off any ties he had with the man. This means the deal they made and for Justin to sign never happened. "What a moron. Trying to one up Stark." Muttered the CEO. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." The door slightly opened and a African-American woman in her mid-thirties steps into the room. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Watts, but the meeting with the board of directors starts in one hour."

"Thank you Rachel. I'll be there." The woman nods her head exits the room, closing the door behind her. Watts or James Watts, turns the chair around and drops the papers onto his desk. James himself is a young white Caucasian male with black hair combed backwards, wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black jacket, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

Under his clothes are some well toned muscles. He stands up from his seat and walks over to the window. He stares downward to the streets of the city. Watching the little specks of people go bout their daily lives. Unaware they're being watched at the very moment.


	9. NEWS

Hey everybody. I know it's been a good while since I last wrote for this story. Now to get this out of the way, I'm not dropping the story. I'm not, but I need to do a semi-reboot. Any chapter after chapter 8 is being removed and the others are being written. I know, big shock, look I'm trying to find away to make this work. I need to keep this story grounded in the MCU.


End file.
